


Indulgence

by Farasha



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Wet & Messy, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a late night, Anduin and Wrathion try something new.</p>
<p>Featuring weird dragon biology. Originally written for the Small Fandom Kinkmeme on DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Why bifurcated cock? Because it's hot, and why the hell not?
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://smallfandomkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1945.html?thread=5017#cmt5017).

It was well dark by the time Anduin was able to return to his chambers. Council in his father's absence was a frustrating beast, full of bickering and petty political maneuvering. Anduin found himself not infrequently caging a sigh behind gritted teeth and exchanging a look with the emissaries from Darnassus or the Exodar. It seemed these days that he appreciated the steady calm of the longer-lived races in the Alliance, and had come to prefer it over the squabbling of his own people.

Not that they didn't have legitimate concerns. The kingdom still had not yet recovered from Deathwing's assault on Stormwind and the surrounding lands, and he could only thank the Light that more recent military campaigns took place far afield, where collateral damage was unlikely to befall the already beleaguered farms. The Cataclysm had upset not only the lay of the land itself but the weather patterns. Low rainfall had always been a problem in Westfall, but for Elwynn to begin experiencing the same drought was... worrying.

The thoughts crowded his mind, conversations replaying themselves as he sought new insight in the remembered twitch of a hand or wavering pitch of a voice. His father had always been more direct, but Anduin knew the value of subtlety, and he had learned to read faces almost as well as the written word.

He was so preoccupied that he forgot there was someone else in his chambers until the door clicked closed behind him and his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the lanterns.

Wrathion had grown tired of waiting for him, it seemed. He was curled in a nest of Anduin's bedclothes, only the top of his head and the slender fingers of one hand visible in the mess. He would do this, if Anduin let him - burrow his way down in a tangle of blankets and wrap around Anduin like a strangling serpent. Now, looking at him alone and peaceful in sleep, it struck Anduin how young he still was. The influence of the red flight's magic in the egg had accelerated some of the aging process, but he would be considered a juvenile by his people for many long years yet.

Anduin moved quietly, not wanting to wake him, stripping out of his robes and laying his circlet on the bedside table. He stood in his smallclothes, considering the bed and trying to find an opening. He gently eased some of the blankets out of Wrathion's grasp and slid into the nest the dragon had created.

It was almost uncomfortably hot, owing to Wrathion's body temperature. He always ran hotter than any human, his skin feverishly warm. It was a comfort on long winter nights, when even the two large hearths on either side of Anduin's chamber were not enough to fully heat the stone room. Wrathion snaked his arms around Anduin and shuffled closer, pressing his face into the crook of Anduin's neck.

It was comfortable, and Anduin relaxed into the heat of Wrathion's body and the furnace of blankets. Still, his mind would not settle, thoughts chasing each other around in circles. Absently, he carded his fingers through Wrathion's fine black hair. 

His fingertips bumped against the base of Wrathion's horns. They were still small, barely emerged from his scalp, nubs of ebony that disappeared among the black of his hair. Anduin traced his nails lightly around the base of one horn, brushing the pads of his fingers over the place where skin turned into hard, unyielding bone.

Wrathion made a noise in his sleep and pressed against Anduin's hand. A smile crept over Anduin's face - he would never admit it, but Wrathion was so like a cat in this way, pushing himself into Anduin's touch whenever it was offered.

That aside, after a significant amount of time depending on Wrathion during his long recovery and all the intimacy that brought, Anduin was well aware of the effect his light touches were having - even more so when he trailed his fingers away from the horns and down the back of Wrathion's neck. Here and along his spine, the faint texture of scales tickled at the pads of Anduin's fingers. He swept the palm of his hand gently down Wrathion's back, his fingers teasing at the border where the roughness smoothed out into skin.

Wrathion hummed, and more of his face emerged from the nest of blankets, one red eye cracking open to fix sleepily on Anduin. "You're in a mood," he said, his voice still thick with drowsy contentment.

"I could use a distraction." Anduin stroked his hand back up Wrathion's spine, smiling at the way Wrathion arched into the touch, pressed his face into the palms of Anduin's hands. He scooted further into Wrathion's nest and pressed their mouths together, a slow, languid kiss that stayed chaste only long enough for Wrathion to wake up more thoroughly.

The teasing touch of Wrathion's tongue against his lips had Anduin opening his mouth eagerly. Wrathion's tongue, thin and flexible and forked at the end, curled sinuously around Anduin's. The inside of his mouth was just as scorching as his skin - perhaps more, like a hot ember in the midst of a glowing fire. Anduin's eyes slipped closed and he groaned into it, his hands still wandering over Wrathion's skin.

Wrathion drew back, his red eyes still fogged with sleep, and Anduin caught the hand that had fallen free of the blanket, bringing it to his mouth. His lips closed around the base of one sharp, black nail. This, more than anything, was guaranteed to set Wrathion in a mood, and now was no different than any other time. Anduin scraped his teeth over the talon bed and swiped his tongue from the pad of Wrathion's finger to tip of his claw.

An inhuman hiss broke from Wrathion's throat, and he rolled over on top of Anduin, nudging a second finger into his mouth beside the first. Anduin complied with the silent request, sucking gently at the digit. Wrathion's slit pupils were dilated, black swallowing up the red, as Anduin moved steadily through the fingers of his left hand, thoroughly bathing each talon with his tongue. He grabbed the right as soon as he was finished with the left, repeating the treatment. Wrathion's head was bowed, shoulders hunched. His left hand curled around Anduin's waist, talons biting into his skin.

Anduin allowed the last finger to slip from his lips with a wet pop, an obscene sound that seemed overly loud in the quiet of his chambers - quiet that was broken by another of Wrathion's hisses, followed by a low growl. Wrathion settled his weight atop Anduin, pressing him down into the mattress, and nudged Anduin's chin up to bare his throat, setting the sharp points of his fangs on Anduin's windpipe. He was so incredibly gentle, just as he was with the sharp points of his claws, dragging them over Anduin's skin just hard enough to leave light pink trails, never hard enough to break the skin.

"You tease," Wrathion said, breath washing over the exposed skin of Anduin's throat. Wrathion pressed the hot, wet line of his tongue to Anduin's jugular, swiping it over the quickening pulse of blood in his veins, his red eyes glittering in the dark. "If you keep touching me like that, I will _take_ you."

"I want that," Anduin said - more of a long sigh, his body tingling with Wrathion's touch and the heat of his skin, his inhuman features and the dark possessiveness that sometimes came over him, that caused him to clutch Anduin to him like he was a treasure in the dragon's hoard. To emphasize his point, Anduin let his hands travel down Wrathion's body, between his legs, and rubbed the heel of his hand firmly over the scaled vent.

Wrathion pressed into the touch, and already Anduin could feel the wet head of one cock rubbing against his palm, emerging slowly from inside Wrathion's body. There was a wild, predatory light in Wrathion's eyes as he pulled back to look Anduin in the face. "Can you take them both?"

"Oh-" Anduin blinked up at him, startled by the intense pulse of arousal that skittered down his spine and pooled between his legs at the question. It would be so full, so _much_. His blood pounded in his ears and his cock twitched. "I think, yes."

Everything stilled for a moment as Wrathion tipped his head, evaluating Anduin's answer. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll tell you if it hurts and we'll stop. You never had a problem with just one of them in me before." Anduin tried to keep his voice reasonable, but the anticipation surging through him at the mere thought of being so opened made him sound breathlessly eager.

Wrathion smirked, the tips of his fangs showing between his lips. His hands skimmed over Anduin's sides, down to the insides of his thighs, claws prickling at his skin. He pulled Anduin's legs open, lowered himself down again and began to apply his tongue to Anduin's chest the way he'd done to his neck moments ago, drawing hot lines of sensation across his skin. He pressed the backs of his knuckles against Anduin's hole, let his fingers curl and the tips of his talons tap against the sensitive furl of muscle. Anduin twitched and gasped - he knew Wrathion wouldn't, there being too much risk of injury, but the sharp prick of claws against that sensitive place - and again, on the delicate skin of his balls and the shaft of his cock - inflamed his arousal so that it had him groping under the pillows for the vial of oil he kept tucked there.

"You like the idea," Wrathion said, and Anduin couldn't tell if he sounded pleased or puzzled.

"I like the idea of having all of you inside," Anduin admitted, his fingers closing on the cool glass of the bottle. Wrathion plucked it from his hand, prying the stopper loose. The thick scent of it filled the room, and Wrathion took Anduin's wrist in his hand, his tongue curling hot around Anduin's fingers. He stroked it along Anduin's knuckles, warm saliva dripping down his palm, until he drew back and poured oil over Anduin's hand instead.

Anduin had to force himself to take care, his eagerness inflaming his desire and tempting him to rush the preparation. It was not the first time he had considered the possibility, though every time it entered his mind it was with equal parts desire and trepidation - Wrathion's cocks were not small, individually, and taking them both together would be a challenge.

He wondered if that wasn't part of why he wanted it so badly. Anduin had always been stubborn when faced with a challenge - it ran in his family.

Wrathion was all over him as he sank his fingers inside himself, going slow and careful, taking plenty of time to ease himself open. The angle was somewhat awkward, and Wrathion had to hitch Anduin's knees up higher, nearly pressed to his chest, so he could fit three fingers inside. Anduin's free hand skimmed down Wrathion's chest, nails scraping over the scaly skin around Wrathion's vent. Both cocks had emerged now, almost down to the place where the shaft split. Anduin couldn't fit his hand around them both so he pressed them back against Wrathion's stomach with his palm, rocking the heel of his hand.

Wrathion's eyelids drooped, only the barest slit of red glinting through the lashes as he thrust his hips into Anduin's touch, grinding against his hand. His cocks were wet, lubricated from the inside of his body, and were as hot to the touch as his tongue.

"Enough of that or I'll spill before we're done." Wrathion pulled his hips back away from Anduin's hand, ignoring Anduin's small noise of disappointment. He sat up, the blankets pooling around his hips, and watched with rapt attention as Anduin twisted the fingers stuffed inside himself and pressed with the tip of a fourth. He felt so open and wet already, even more than he felt when Wrathion fucked him with one of his shafts, but he diligently pressed deeper, his skin heating with desire.

He could see Wrathion's cocks now that he'd sat back, fully emerged from the vent, smooth and black and dripping slime. Anduin clenched around his fingers at the sight - he was up to four now, buried deep inside himself up to the knuckle. He gently twisted his hand, feeling how stretched open he was, fingers tapping against the place inside that made pleasure knife up his spine. "Just one to start with," he said, pulling his hand free with a squelch.

Wrathion shifted forward, but didn't press in right away, brushing the pads of his fingers over Anduin's loose, slick hole, the talons scraping at his sensitive flesh. "You're so," he said, voice thick. He swallowed, his forked tongue flashing out to wet his lips. "You're not even closing up all the way."

"Imagine how it'll look when you've come in me," Anduin said, grinning unrepentantly at him when Wrathion met his gaze, red eyes glassy.

The blunt, slick head of Wrathion's cock nudged at his hole and pressed in - it felt smoother and easier than it ever had before, owing to how much Anduin had opened himself for it. Wrathion's hands fell to Anduin's thighs, gripping almost tight enough for his claws to pierce the skin as he drove in slowly. The slick, wet slide of him inside felt languorous and indulgent - when they coupled, it was often out of urgency or a sweeping tide of passion. There was something more settled in this, deliberate and slow, whether it was from the lateness of the hour or the intensity of what would come next. Wrathion's second shaft slipped between the cheeks of Anduin's ass, rubbing along his tailbone, a messy slide of skin on skin.

Anduin reached for the oil again, pouring more over his fingers, and Wrathion slowed the movements of his hips as Anduin's fingers went between his legs again, past his aching cock to his hole. He pressed curiously, gasping when the tip of one finger slid in beside Wrathion's cock with little resistance.

Wrathion growled, his lower lip sucked in between his teeth, fangs worrying at the skin. "Try to hurry," he said, sounding barely restrained. His claws pricked at Anduin's thighs - Anduin was certain he would have tiny spots of blood on his skin before long, and could not mind it, not when he was easing another finger into himself beside Wrathion's shaft, pulling at his own tender flesh, prying himself wider to take more.

The sensation was near overwhelming, intense and just on the right side of painful. Anduin's mouth was open and gasping, his chest heaving to take in enough air. He felt like he was punching out his own breath with every movement of his fingers, and Wrathion could not seem to keep from twitching his hips, tiny motions that dragged his cock across the back of Anduin's fingers.

Anduin couldn't bear it anymore. "Come on," he said, trying to work his hand beneath himself to grasp Wrathion's second shaft. Wrathion knocked his hand away and pulled back, taking hold of both cocks and pressing the head of the second against where the first held Anduin open.

The pressure was unbearable. Anduin chewed the inside of his cheek and reached up, clinging to Wrathion's arms as he pushed, his eyes screwed shut.

"It's hurting you, we can't-"

"If you don't fuck me this instant you won't fuck me at all for _months_ ," Anduin snapped. He bore down, willing himself to relax, and nearly choked on his own spit when the head of the second shaft popped inside.

"Oh, oh, Anduin, you- I can't believe you-" Wrathion trailed off into a long hiss, pressing his hips forward excruciatingly slowly. Anduin felt like he was being pried in half, his fingers locked tight around Wrathion's biceps. He was in so _deep_ , more than they'd ever been able to manage before. Wrathion's shaft narrowed a little past the split - once he drove far enough inside, the scales of his vent pressed against Anduin's balls, it felt like Anduin's hole was sucking him in, holding him deep inside.

" _Fuck_." The curse fell from Anduin's mouth, high and breathy, and he was finally able to open his eyes.

Wrathion trembled above him, the muscles of his stomach quivering, his throat working on long hisses and low growls. Anduin pulled, tugging at Wrathion's arms until he groaned, lowered himself down onto his elbows, and began to move.

It was so tight inside him, and Anduin felt so full - every motion rubbed against that place behind his cock that made his balls tighten, made him feel like he was going to come all over himself. Wrathion pulled back to the place where his shaft widened, just past the split, stretching Anduin open wider before driving back in. Anduin was making almost as much noise as Wrathion, clawing at the scaly skin of his spine, dragging his fingers through Wrathion's hair, scraping his nails over the base of Wrathion's horns.

Wrathion's tongue curled around his throat again, long licks in time with the rhythm of his hips, fangs scraping over the sensitive skin behind Anduin's ear. He murmured nonsense as he moved - Anduin caught perhaps one word in three, mostly variations on _glorious_ and _beautiful_ and _mine_. He arched into it gladly, his eyes fluttering shut again, mouth still open wide on a string of moans and pants.

"Anduin, Anduin," Wrathion groaned into his neck, his pace quickening, and one clawed hand moved from holding Anduin's thighs spread open to curl around his cock, claws pricking. That was all it took to have Anduin clenching down around the thick shafts inside him and coming across his stomach. Wrathion growled low in his throat and pushed his fingers through the mess, bringing them to his lips, his tongue curling over the digits to taste.

Anduin managed to make his mouth work long enough to say _please_ , wrung out and so full he couldn't stand it. Wrathion gasped like Anduin had surprised him and stilled, a rush of hot come filling Anduin up from the inside. It was usually such a mess when Wrathion came, with one of his shafts sliding between his cheeks or against his cock - but this time it was all inside, and Anduin felt nearly bloated with it, even more full than he'd been before.

"Ohhhh," he sighed as Wrathion slowly, carefully eased out of him, a gush of come spilling from his hole and down his thighs. "That was _amazing_. Why haven't we been doing that every time?"

"I didn't think-" Wrathion said, something halting in his tone.

Anduin managed to pry his eyes open and look blearily up at him, certain that the goofy grin on his face would ruin any attempt to be serious. "You didn't think I could take it."

The hand that still rested on Anduin's thigh moved, trailing over one slick buttock to press between. Anduin was still gaping open, and he felt a thrill deep in his gut at that which only pulsed stronger when Wrathion gently, with infinite care, slipped one clawed finger inside him to press at the slick mess of his hole. "You're incredible."

Anduin bit the side of his tongue to keep from making a pained noise when Wrathion withdrew his finger, a small gush of come following. "We'll need new sheets."

Wrathion huffed and wrapped Anduin firmly up in his arms, scooting them back away from the wet spot, and set about relocating his nest of blankets to another spot on the bed. "In the morning."

Anduin made a sleepy noise of assent. His limbs still tingled in a post-orgasmic haze. His thighs stung with a dozen small pricks from Wrathion's claws, and he felt wonderfully sore between his legs. He pressed his face into the crook of Wrathion's neck and drifted away to sleep with Wrathion's claws running gently through his hair.


End file.
